leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Plasma Frigate
|translated_name=Plasma Frigate |image=Plasma Frigate cutscene B2W2.png |image_size=256 |type=building |mapdesc=A mysterious black vessel seen in various locations in Unova. |location=Travels (docks at , the Pokémon World Tournament's harbor, Opelucid City, , Giant Chasm, and the P2 Laboratory) |region=Unova |generation= |map=Unova Plasma Frigate Map.png }} ]] The Plasma Frigate (Japanese: プラズマフリゲート Plasma Frigate) is a flying ship that serves as Team Plasma's main means of transportation, which appears in various locations throughout Unova, first appearing at Prime Pier in Castelia City. It later appears at the Pokémon World Tournament's harbor, at Opelucid City, outside Seaside Cave in a secluded area of , and at the Giant Chasm. After the player has defeated Ghetsis, it is permanently docked at the P2 Laboratory. The sub-levels of the ship are different depending on the version played: has a warp tile puzzle on B1F and a password puzzle on B2F, while it is the opposite in , with a password puzzle on B1F and a warp panel puzzle on B2F. The ship is powered by both and solar panels, as conventional power sources won't be usable when Unova is covered in ice. One of the female Grunts on B1F will add and 's seen entries to the 's Pokédex. Items }} and after defeating her|B2=yes}} after defeating her|W2=yes}} and |B2=yes}} |W2=yes}} |B2=yes}} Trainers Pokémon World Tournament The player teams up with Cheren in a Multi Battle against the first pair of Grunts, and with Hugh against the second. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=B2W2 Cheren Back.png |prize=N/A |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Hugh Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Hugh Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Hugh Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=3}} | | | |1|109|Koffing|♂| |}} |1|568|Trubbish|♂| |}} Double Battle with the following Grunt|2|042|Golbat|♂| ||510|Liepard|♂| |}} Double Battle with the previous Grunt|2|088|Grimer|♂| ||552|Krokorok|♂| |}} Double Battle with the following Grunt|2|109|Koffing|♂| ||505|Watchog|♂| |}} Double Battle with the previous Grunt|2|088|Grimer|♂| ||020|Raticate|♂| |}} The player teams up with Hugh in a Multi Battle against the pair of Grunts, and later against Zinzolin and a Grunt. If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Hugh Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Hugh Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Hugh Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=3}} | | | 1F |2|505|Watchog|♂| ||569|Garbodor|♂| |}} Double Battle with the following Grunt|2|042|Golbat|♂| ||452|Drapion|♂| |}} Double Battle with the previous Grunt|2|336|Seviper|♀| ||569|Garbodor|♀| |}} B1F (bow entrance) |1|553|Krookodile|♂| |}} |1|452|Drapion|♀| |}} |1|569|Garbodor|♂| |}} |2|544|Whirlipede|♂| ||505|Watchog|♂| |}} |3|624|Pawniard|♀| ||624|Pawniard|♀| ||624|Pawniard|♀| |}} |2|559|Scraggy|♀| ||510|Liepard|♀| |}} |1|110|Weezing|♂| |}} |2|552|Krokorok|♂| ||020|Raticate|♂| |}} |3|633|Deino|♀| ||633|Deino|♀| ||215|Sneasel|♀| |}} B1F (stern entrance) |3|559|Scraggy|♂| ||552|Krokorok|♂| ||042|Golbat|♂| |}} |1|560|Scrafty|♀| |}} |1|110|Weezing|♂| |}} |3|624|Pawniard|♀| ||624|Pawniard|♀| ||624|Pawniard|♀| |}} |1|569|Garbodor|♂| |}} |1|452|Drapion|♀| |}} |2|544|Whirlipede|♂| ||505|Watchog|♂| |}} |2|552|Krokorok|♂| ||020|Raticate|♂| |}} Kyurem's room |bordercolor= |headcolor=999999 |color1=3B3178 |headcolor1=5D478B |bordercolor1=380474 |color2=42526C |headcolor2=687C97 |bordercolor2=212121 |class=Team Plasma |name= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Zinzolin.png |class2=Team Plasma |classlink2=Team Plasma Grunt (Trainer class) |name2= |sprite2=Spr B2W2 Plasma Grunt M.png |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |prize= |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3}} | |ability=Levitate |move1=Reflect|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Slash|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |ability=Levitate |move1=Light Screen|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Slash|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |ability=Pressure |move1=Ice Shard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |ability=Limber |move1=Taunt|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Assurance|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Slash|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |ability=Illuminate |move1=Slam|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hyper Fang|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Baton Pass|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Mean Look|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |ability=Poison Point |move1=Steamroller|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Agility|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Baton Pass|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} Giant Chasm 1F Double Battle with the following Grunt|3|559|Scraggy|♀| ||560|Scrafty|♀| ||544|Whirlipede|♀| |}} Double Battle with the previous Grunt|3|568|Trubbish|♂| ||042|Golbat|♂| ||569|Garbodor|♂| |}} B2F |3|451|Skorupi|♂| ||590|Foongus|♂| ||042|Golbat|♂| |}} |1|553|Krookodile|♂| |}} |1|542|Leavanny|♂| ||36=キリツグ|37=Kiritsugu}} |1|560|Scrafty|♂| |}} |1|545|Scolipede|♀| |}} |2|568|Trubbish|♀| ||335|Zangoose|♀| |}} |2|088|Grimer|♂| ||336|Seviper|♂| |}} |2|020|Raticate|♀| ||505|Watchog|♀| |}} |2|552|Krokorok|♂| ||553|Krookodile|♂| |}} |1|452|Drapion|♂| |}} |3|633|Deino|♀| ||633|Deino|♀| ||215|Sneasel|♀| |}} |2|109|Koffing|♂| ||591|Amoonguss|♂| |}} |bordercolor= |headcolor=5D478B |sprite=Spr B2W2 Zinzolin.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=3}} | |type1=Ice |ability=Levitate |move1=Reflect|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Slash|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Ice |ability=Levitate |move1=Light Screen|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Slash|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |type2=Ice |ability=Pressure |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Shard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} Helm |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Colress.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=5}} | |ability=Sturdy |held=Eviolite |type1=Electric|type2=Steel |move1=Thunder Wave|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Status |move2=Volt Switch|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Tri Attack|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Flash Cannon|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Special}} | |type1=Psychic |gender=male |ability=Synchronize |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |type1=Steel|type2=Psychic |ability=Clear Body |move1=Meteor Mash|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Agility|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Zen Headbutt|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Physical}} }} | style="margin:auto" | |ability=Sturdy |type1=Electric|type2=Steel |move1=Flash Cannon|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Special |move2=Discharge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Explosion|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | style="margin:auto" | |type1=Steel |ability=Plus |held=Air Balloon |move1=Shift Gear|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Status |move2=Gear Grind|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Giga Impact|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} Ghetsis's room |bordercolor= |headcolor=999999 |sprite=Spr B2W2 Shadow Triad.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hone Claws|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |ability=Super Luck |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Future Sight|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} |headcolor=999999 |bordercolor= |sprite= Spr B2W2 Shadow Triad.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hone Claws|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Ghost |ability=Insomnia |move1=Shadow Claw|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Will-O-Wisp|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Status |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} |headcolor=999999 |bordercolor= |sprite= Spr B2W2 Shadow Triad.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hone Claws|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Bug |ability=Hydration |move1=Bug Buzz|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Special |move2=Me First|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Swift|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Giga Drain|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} P2 Laboratory |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Colress.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=6}} | |ability=Sturdy |held=Eviolite |type1=Electric|type2=Steel |move1=Thunder Wave|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Status |move2=Volt Switch|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Flash Cannon|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Special |move4=Tri Attack|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | |type1=Electric |type2=Water |ability=Levitate |held=Life Orb |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Discharge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Substitute|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |type1=Steel|type2=Psychic |ability=Clear Body |held=Muscle Band |move1=Agility|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Meteor Mash|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Zen Headbutt|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |type1=Psychic |gender=male |ability=Synchronize |held=Leftovers |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Energy Ball|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |ability=Sturdy |held=Wise Glasses |type1=Electric|type2=Steel |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Flash Cannon|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Hyper Beam|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | |type1=Steel |ability=Plus |held=Air Balloon |move1=Shift Gear|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Status |move2=Gear Grind|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Wild Charge|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Physical |move4=Giga Impact|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} In the anime ]] In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer The Plasma Frigate appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, where , Hugh, and Cheren were seen battling several s aboard the ship. In Pokémon Generations ]] The Plasma Frigate appeared in The Frozen World, where it was seen floating above Opelucid City during Team Plasma's attack on the city. The ship contained an imprisoned , whose power Colress used to freeze Opelucid City. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Plasma Frigate debuts in the . It was created by Team Plasma to wage war on the Unova region after their defeat . The Frigate officially debuts in Therian Forme III, where it is taken to the abandoned Cold Storage in Driftveil City, where Colress is battling against . Using his Colress Machine, Colress takes control of the that Zinzolin had captured and has it enter a special room. Afterwards, Colress activates the Plasma Frigate's engines, allowing the ship to fly through the air. Although Blake successfully gets on the ship's deck before it flies away, Colress decides to let him roam free. The Plasma Frigate is then flown to Castelia City, where Colress attacks the city with the ship's Kyurem Cannon. The beam fired from the cannon freezes several buildings and people in an instant. Shortly afterwards, Ghetsis spots Rood, a traitor to Team Plasma, and orders Colress to capture him. Colress reluctantly agrees, but ends up accidentally grabbing instead. After Rood escapes, Whitley is thrown into an empty cabin and held prisoner. After Blake frees Whitley from the cabin, they team up to try and free Kyurem from the machine powering the Kyurem Cannon. Though they successfully destroy the machine, they find out that Kyurem wasn't inside. Colress appears and reveals that they already drained enough energy to freeze all of Unova. Colress summons Kyurem and has it freeze Blake and Whitley and then commands some Grunts to have the two thrown into the ocean. Afterwards, Colress sets off to freeze more of Unova's cities. As of PS541, the Plasma Frigate has successfully frozen over seven different populated areas across the Unova region. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named Plasma Frigate. |type=Stadium|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=124/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=U|jpnum=066/070|jpset2=Team Plasma's Powered Half Deck|jpnum2=016/017|jpset3=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum3=015/016}} This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring the Plasma Frigate in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Grass|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=3/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=U|jpnum=003/070}} |type=Grass|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=13/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=008/070}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=41/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=U|jpnum=022/070}} |type=Lightning|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=49/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=026/070}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=49/116|jpset=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum=001/016}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=67/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=037/070}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=70/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=039/070}} |type=Darkness|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=84/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=045/070}} |type=Darkness|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=86/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=047/070}} |type=Darkness|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=73/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=U|jpnum=033/051}} |type=Metal|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=79/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=U|jpnum=037/051}} |type=Metal|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=91/135|jpset=Team Plasma's Powered Half Deck|jpnum=009/017}} |type=Metal|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=92/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=048/070}} |type=Dragon|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=94/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=050/070}} |type=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=101/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=U|jpnum=055/070|jpset2=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=207/BW-P}} |type=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=112/135|jpset=Team Plasma's Powered Half Deck|jpnum=011/017}} |type=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=113/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=061/070}} |type=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=114/135|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=178/BW-P}} |type=Supporter|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=118/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=U|jpnum=064/070|enset2=Plasma Storm|enrarity2=SuperRare Holo|ennum2=135/135|jpset2=Plasma Gale|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=075/070|jpset3=Team Plasma's Powered Half Deck|jpnum3=014/017|jpset4=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum4=012/016}} |type=Supporter|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=125/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=U|jpnum=065/070|jpset2=Team Plasma's Powered Half Deck|jpnum2=015/017|jpset3=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum3=014/016|jpset4=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum4=176/BW-P}} |type=Supporter|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=101/116|jpset=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum=013/016|jpset2=Spiral Force|jprarity2=U|jpnum2=048/051|enset3=Plasma Freeze|enrarity3=SuperRare Holo|ennum3=115/116|jpset3=Spiral Force|jprarity3=SR|jpnum3=055/051}} Trivia * In , while the Frigate is at the Giant Chasm, one of the Team Plasma Grunts on B2F claims to be a former member of Team Galactic. * The player can use and to exit the Plasma Frigate, but not . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=等離子驅逐艦 |zh_cmn=等離子驅逐艦 / 等离子驱逐舰 電漿巡防艦 |fr=Frégate Plasma |de=Plasma-Fregatte‎ |it=Fregata Plasma |ko=플라스마프리깃 Plasma Frigate |pt_br=Fragata de Plasma |es=Fragata Plasma |vi = Plasma Frigate }} Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Transportation Category:Villainous team bases de:Plasma-Fregatte es:Fragata Plasma fr:Frégate Plasma it:Fregata Plasma ja:プラズマフリゲート zh:等离子驱逐舰